


Halloween Candy

by allthebeautifulthings9828



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Candy, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fallen Castiel, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween, Human Castiel, M/M, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthebeautifulthings9828/pseuds/allthebeautifulthings9828
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't occur to Dean that he might be in love until Castiel started bringing different Halloween candy to the bunker and making him try it too. And as Dean found himself pretending that the experiences were new to him too, he realized he was doing a lot just to see Castiel smile. But when will he get the guts to do something about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Candy

It finally hit Dean with the arrival of Halloween candy into the bunker. He knew Sammy the health freak wasn't buying it, so that only left Castiel as the main suspect.

"Dean, try this one. It's amazing," he said nearly every day, shoving a new candy bar under his nose.

And Dean took a bite of it straight from Castiel's hand. Of course he'd eaten every candy bar he'd ever come across in his travels but seeing Castiel excited about the new flavors made it almost new for him too. He smiled, warmly and  _sincerely_ , though he didn't quite realize it at first. Then he listened in detail as Castiel analyzed what he liked and didn't like about each new candy. He was particularly fond of the coconut and chocolate combination to the point that Dean couldn't even look at a  _Mounds_ bar anymore without a little smile.

"I volunteered, Dean," he announced a few days before Halloween.

"For what?" Dean asked skeptically.

The prideful smile on Castiel's face reached across the dinner table like a contagion. "I'm going to hand out candy to children at the children's hospital the night of Halloween."

"That's great, Cas," encouraged Sam with a smile.

"Will both of you come too?"

Oh, hell. Castiel's wide, hopeful blue eyes sank into Dean like fishing hooks and dragged him into saying yes to anything the former angel might ask of him.

"Sure, Cas," he agreed, nodding.

And that was when it hit him. He never went that far so frequently for anybody. No chicks got that much out of him, but there he was, doing everything it took to keep that smile on Castiel's face. He pretended the former angel's new experiences were new to him as well, just to listen to him talk about it. A steady stream of candy bars were fed to him as if he never knew they existed before Castiel brought them home. The final straw was agreeing to spend his Halloween handing out candy to sick kids in a hospital because going along with it made Castiel so happy. It made Castiel feel like he accomplished something. Dean always wanted to help him feel those sensations.

Shit. Dean realized he was in love. And he didn't know what to do with that either.

Halloween night, he had so much more fun with Castiel and the kids than he ever expected. They'd eaten themselves sick and maybe Dean was a little drunk on candy or something because he saw himself in some weird out of body experience letting his guard down. He touched Castiel's arm a bit too long, the warmth bleeding through his shirt into Dean's hand.

It didn't happen until they got back to the bunker though.

Oh God, it happened.

Castiel hopped up on a table in the library, looking rather relaxed with his legs dangling toward the floor. He peeled the wrapper off the _Mounds_ bar he'd saved from the kids' stash. The sound he made as the first tastes melted on his tongue were positively sinful. Dean stopped so abruptly that his shoes squeaked on the floor and his stomach twisted.

Chocolate stuck to the right corner of Castiel's mouth, clinging to the edge of his lower lip. Dean felt like he never noticed the full curve of that mouth before and he swallowed hard with a need he couldn't quite identify. His body understood, though, and he pushed a chair out of his path as he crossed the room toward Castiel. Questioning eyes observed him without a word. Perhaps he knew what the static in the air meant too.

He stopped just short of actually touching Castiel but he certainly invaded his personal space. Eyes flickered over faces from both sides. Castiel bit off another piece of his candy bar, smaller that time, as if he did it to test Dean's reason for standing there. Dean dropped his eyes to the rhythm of the former angel chewing his candy bar. The tip of his pink tongue slid quickly across his lips. It was too quick. Dean didn't get any satisfaction out of that brief glimpse.

Electricity popped between them as Dean bent, his own tongue flicking up the chocolate on Castiel's mouth. As soon as the sweetness flooded his tastebuds, he pressed a lingering kiss, open-mouthed and wet, where the chocolate had been. Brief satisfaction relieved the tension he didn't know he carried for years.

They looked at each other, close enough to feel each other breathing.

"You had chocolate on your mouth," he whispered.


End file.
